The law of Ueki: La promesa de la rosa negra
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Un año despues de los combates, el equipo esta separado, pero se mantienen en contacto. Un día llega una nueva y extraña alumna. Parece que hace buenas migas con todo...pero detrás de ella se encuentran unas sombras que planean algo.


**La ley de Ueki: ****La promesa de la rosa negra**

**Capitulo 0: Un nuevo amanecer**

**1 año despúes de los combates...**

_Nuestra vida había seguido su rumbo con tranquilidad. Cada uno volvio a su hogar, de cierta manera solo quedamos Ueki y yo juntos, ya que el resto vive muy lejos de nosotros. Aun a pesar de ello seguimos teniendo contacto y de muy en vez en cuando quedamos en algun sitio, aunque dentro de poco Rinko-chan no podra estar con nosotros tanto tiempo ya que seguramente el proximo año se ira a la universidad._

_¡Ah! por cierto...Soy Ai Mori, estudiante de 2º de secundaria. El año pasado había vivido una gran aventura junto a mis amigos: Ueki, un chico bastante peculiar, sobretodo por su caracter...Rinko, una chica muy educada y amable, pero demasiado obsesiva con las cosas monas...Sano, es un joven bastante divertido, pero en combate es todo un genio y por último pero no menosimportante...Hideyoshi, ¡realmente extraño! sobretodo por su aspecto, parece un mono, pero se podría decir que es adorable._

_Respecto a mi...no soy una chica muy especial...nunca pude ayudar a mis amigos en la batalla, al principio cuando no tenia poder alguno y cuando lo obtuve por Inumaru...¡Era completamente inutil! No pude ayudarles, ellos siempre me estaban protegiendo...mientras yo solo podia observar y estar quieta, con el miedo de que todos murieran y por mi culpa...por protegerme..._

_**¡Mori!**_

"¿Eh? ¿Ueki?"- Mori meneó suavemente la cabeza, volviendo al mundo real.

" ¿Te sucede algo?"- El joven peliverde observo con preocupacion a su compañera.

" No...todo esta bien, solamente estaba metida en mis pensamientos"- Dijo, intentando tranquilizar a Ueki, pero a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa, se sentia mal.- "Ahora que me fijó...no hay casi nadie en la clase."

"púes es verdad..."- Observo la clase casi vacia, en ella solo se encontraban ellos dos y dos chicas que hablaban tranquilamente.- "¿Que sucedera?"

"¿acaso no os habeís enterado?"- Dijo una de las chicas, una de coletas muy mona.

"¿Enterado de que?"- Ueki se levanto dle pupitre y se acerco a la chica.

" Llega una nueva alumna a clase"- Dijo, sonrojandose un poco por la cercania de Ueki.

"¿Desde cuando eso es motivo de emocion?"- Pregunto Mori, enarcando una ceja incredula.

" Es de emocion si se trata de una princesa."- Intervino otra de las chicas, esta de cabello suelto y semi corto, con un lugar debajo del ojo derecho.

"¿¡Una princesa?!- Exclamo Mori, impresionada por la noticia.

" Así es...la princesa de rumania sin ir más lejos".- Prosiguio cruzandose de brazos.

"Increible...¿Pero que hace una princesa...y encima de Rumania ,en nuestra escuela?"- Volvio a preguntar Mori, llevandose una de las manos al mentón, pensativa.

"Su familia se quedara a vivir en japón, la han apuntado a nuestra escuela ya que ella tiene amigos aqui, además de que prefiere estar en una escuela publica, detesta los privilegios".- Intervino la última chica, de cabellos muy largos, estaba recostada en la silla de su pupitre.

"¿Comó es que sabeís todo eso?"- Dijo Ueki, entrando nuevamente en la conversacion.

" Nosotras somos sus amigas".- Desvelo al fin la chica de las coletas.

"¿Quienes sois? Se que el año pasado estabais en la misma clase que nosotros, pero nunca llegamos a conocernos".- Ueki cambo un poco la cabeza, interrogante.

" ¡Me presento! Soy Ariasu Cho, tengo 15 años, me gusta cocinar y coleccionar peluches".- Se presento la chica de las coletas, su cabello era castaño claro, al igual que sus ojos, era morena y vestia el uniforme tipico de la escuela.

" Me llamo Azumi Cho, soy la hermana mayor de Ariasu tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y algun día me gustaria ser una gran policia".- Dijo la castaña de pelo semi largo, castaño liso, sus ojos eram iguales a los de su hermana, se pareciand mucho, la unica diferencia entre las dos, es el lugar que tiene debajo de su ojo derecho.

"Ahora me presento yo, soy kokona Natsuki, tengo 16 años, me gustan los videojuegos y los deportes de riesgo".- Se presento por ultimo la chica de cabellos castaños muy oscuros al igual que sus ojos, en su pelo habia una trava en forma de estrella de color verde, esta llevaba puesto un uniforme diferente al de la escuela.

"¿De que conoceís a la princesa?"- Dijo Ueki, más interesado en el asunto.

" Conocemos a Viki desde que teniamos 6 años".- Dijo Kokona, levantandose de la silla e estirandose.

" ¿Viki?"- Dijieron a la vez Ueki y Mori.

" Se llama Vicoria, pero nosotras le llemamos viki, igual que a mi me llama Ari, a Azumi le llama Umi y a Kokona, Koko".- Dijo Ariasu, comprendiendo la confusion de los dos.

" Esperad...La conoceis desde los 6 años, pero ella es de Rumania...¿como...?"- Intento preguntar Ai, pero fue interrunpida.

" No siempre vivio en Rumania, hubo una época en la que vivio aqui con sus padres, fue cuando la conocimos..."- Dijo Azumi, haciendo memoria.

" Dos años despúes se volvio a Rumania, pero mantenimos el contacto hasta hoy".- Prosiguio Ariasu, sonriendo con alegria.

"Tantos años...y tan lejos..."- Musito Mori sorprendida.

" Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a fuera a esperarla, si no nos ve, seguro que despúes nos mata."- Dijo Azumi, mientras reia.

Las tres chicas, junto a Ueki y Mori, se dirigieron al exterior de la escuela. Todos los alumnos de la misma, estaban agrupados en la entrada, dejando un pasillo, para la recien llegada. Los profesores esperaban en la puerta del edificio, todos muy bien vestidos. Las tres chicas se colocaron frente a la puerta sin ningun pudor, dejando a la pareja entre el publico.

Pocos minutos despúes llegó una limusina negra, con una bandera azul, amarilla y roja. Paró frente la puerta del instituto, donde esperaban las tres chicas. La puerta del conductor se abrío, dejando ver a un joven atractivo, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos violetas, su uniforme era negra y blanco, los botones de la chaqueta tenian forma de rosa.

El joven abrio otra de las puerta y se aparto del paso. De la limusina salio una chica, más bien baja, su pelo era muy largo de un color azabache mientras que sus ojos eran de color rojo carmesí, llenos de vitalidad. Vestia un uniforme muy distinto al de la escuela, este estaba compuesto de una camisa blanca de mangas largas, que cubria un poco de una falda roja de cuadros que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Encima d ela camisa yacía una corbata roja con una franja blanca. Una medias negras, cubrian sus piernas hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y sus zapatos eran del mismo color que sus medias. Algunos alumnos soltaron un "oh" de asombro, pero pocos despúes los murmullos se hizieron intensos. Los únicos que se mantenian en silencio, eran Ueki y Mori, que observaban fascinados a las cuatro chicas hablar.

La recien llegada, junto a sus tres amigas, avanzó por el pasillo creado por los alumnos, llegando hasta los profesores. Mori sonrio, le alegraba saber que a pesar de tantos años y de estar tan lejos ellas habian seguido juntas, eso significaba, que Ueki,ella y el resto, siempre estaria unido.

" Sera mejor que volvamos a clase".- Dijo finalemnte, despúes de que terminara de sus pensamientos, comenzando a arrastrar a Ueki.-" ¡Vamos!"

Todos los alumnos volvieron a sus clases, aun comentando la llegada de la nueva alumna. Al comenzar la clase, Mori se sintio orgullosa, ya que la princesa había sido enviada a su clase. Observo durante todo el día como las cuatro amigas hablaban y reian y de cierta manera tenia envidia, ella solo tenia a Ueki, que se pasaba las clases en su de menos a Rinko, su mejor amiga sin duda, echana sobretodo de menos sus largas charlas.

Al terminar las clases todos se marcharon a su casa. Mori comio con rapidez, ya que hoy habian quedados todos en el parque. Cuando al fin había terminado, se marcho. Cinco minutos despúes llegó al punto de encuentro, donde esperaban todos. Ai se lanzó sobre Rinko, haciendo notar que la habia tenido en falta.

"¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?"- Pregunto Rinko, nada más liberarse del abrazo de su amiga.

" Ha sido un día muy movidito".- respondio Ai, sentandose en un banco.

" ¿Y eso?"- Dijo Sano, que estiraba las mejillas de Ueki, ya que este solto una de sus tonterias normales.

" hoy a llegada una nueva alumna a clase".- Dijo Ueki, cuando al fin se había liberado de Sano.

" Eso no parece nada nuevo".- Dijo Hideyoshi, que estaba sentado al lado de Mori.

" Lo es si resulta que es una princesa".- Dijo Ai, mirando preocupada a Ueki.- "Ueki...¿Que ducede?"

" Mira...esta allí con aquellas tres".- Ueki señalo hacia las cuatro chicas ue se acercaban a ellos.

"¿Cual es la princesa?"- Pregunto Hideyoshi nervioso.

" Es la morena..."- Susurró Mori a todos.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron al grupo. Ariasu solto una pequeña risita, mientras Kokona tomaba un helado. Azumi se acerco junto a la morena. Haria que se veía más de cerca, la princesa era muy guapa, provocando un sonrojo en todos, menos en Ueki que seguia en su mundo.

"Mori, Ueki, que casualidad encontraros"- Dijo Azumi, llevando la mano en las caderas.

"Umi-chan..." La princesa miró a su amiga por lo bajo.

" ¡Claro! Mori, Ueki, esta es Vicoria Draculea, viki, estos son Ueki y Mori, estaban en nuestra clase" presento la chica a los dos chicos y viseversa.

"Encabtada de conoceros".- Dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

"¡No! ¡El placer es nuestros"- Exclamo Mori con nerviosismo, comenzando a inclinarse.

" Encantado..."-Dijo Ueki, con su habitual actitud.

"¡UEKI! ¡IDIOTA! ¡MUESTRA ALGO MÁS DE ENTUSIASMO!" Grito Mori al pobre Ueki que se tapaba los oídos.

" Esta bien así, Ai-san".- Dijo Vicoria, aguantando unas carcajadas, a la vez que miraba a los otros tres.-"Como os llamais?"

" Etto...Yo soy Rinko, encantada de conocerla".- Dijo Rinko, inclinandose levemente.

"yo...soy...Seichiro Sano, es...un honor conocerla".- Se acerco a la morena y tomo su mano, posando un beso en ella.

" Y-yo soy...soy...Hideyoshi...es...un...un honor y-y un placer conocerla, majestad..."-Dijo con dificultad, arrodillandose en el suelo ante ella.

" no hace falta que te arrodilles..."- Una gota aparecio en su sien. Volvio a sonreir y miró a Sano.-"Tu indumentaria es extraña..."

" Es un kimono para aguas termales".- Dijo nervioso por la mirada de la morena.

" De todas las veces que eh venido a japón nunca eh ido a unas aguas termales...¿Podrías tu reconmendarme alguna?- Pregunto, llevando sus manos a las caderas.

" ¡Por supuesto! Cuando quiera..."- Dijo con emocion.

"¿Os viene bien el domingo que viene?"- Sugirio, mirandoa todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" Si, estamos libres".- Se apresuro a decir Ai.

"Entonces hasta el domingo, bueno...Ai, kosuke, a vosotros os veo mañana.- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta con sus amigas y se marchaba, agitando la mano.

Cuando las cuatro chicas desaparecieron de su vista, Ai,Rinko,Sano y Hideyoshi, suspiraron aliviados, mientras Ueki seguia en su estado naturas de empanismo. Ai golpeo a Ueki que parecio reaccionar.

"¿Que pasa?"- Pregunto dolorido, mientras se frotaba el golpe.

" ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿E ACERCA UNA PRINCESA PARA HABLAR CON NOSOTROS Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES DECIR "Encantado"?!- Grito Mori, cogiendo a Ueki del cuello de la camisa y lo comenzaba a zarandearlo.

" Ah ella no le molesto..."- Se defendio, liberandose de la atadura de su amiga.

" Si, todo estuvo bien..."- Susurró Rinko, más tranquila.- "Esto significa que este domingo tenemos una cita con ella y sus amigas para ira las aguas termales"

"¡LA LLEVARE A LAS MEJORES QUE CONOZCO!"- Exclamo con emocion Sano, que mantenia una sonrisa enorme.

" Púes parecia que estaba muy interesada en Sano".- Susurró Rinko a Mori, observando como Sano planeaba el domingo.

**Con viki,umi,Ari y Koko...**

"¿Qué pasa, Viki? ¿Te gusto el de la cosa rara en el ojo?- Pregunto Kokona, golpeando el costado de su amiga con el codo.

" Es posible".- Admitio esta.

" Al fin te gusta un chico japonés"- Intervino Ariasu.

" Aunque me gustara, sabeis que no tengo tiempo para chicos, no se cuanto tiempo permaneceremos aqui.- Paró en seco, dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos, fijando su mirada en un árbol.

"¿Pasa algo?"- Pregunto Azumi al verla callada.

" No es nada...vamós..."- Reinicio el camino junto a sus amigas, dejando atrás el parque.

Mientras, dos sombras en el árbol...

- Parece que noto nuestra presencia.- Susurró una voz femenina.

- No me extrañaria, despúes de todo...- Otra voz femenina, pero mucho más infantil se unio.- Ella es la sacerdotiza ,¿no?

- No la subestimes Aika, sabes que eso puede llevar a tu derrota.- Advirtio la voz más madura.

- No problema...primero are que su vida sea un infierno y finalmente, la eliminare.- La sombra menor comenzó a reir, bajo la atenta mirada de la otra.

CONTINUARA....

N/A: La razón por la que decidi escribir este fic, es porque veía que estaba MUY vacío...así que decidi aportar algo...seguire subiendo capitulos, aunque no se cuanto tardare...Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendome.


End file.
